Our little secret
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Hunny and Mori have been hiding something.They're really Naruto and Shino, looking for a new life. What happens when people from the past start to appear?
1. The leaf in flames

I don't own anything.

In this, they're 16, so it happens two years before Ouran.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto and Shino stood on the Hokage Mountain, watching the city go up in flames. Almost everyone had gotten out in time. Almost. The council was being burnt to a crisp, as were some ANBU and sound ninja. Kabuto had escaped. Everyone would have to rebuild. The rest of the village sat on the mountain as well. Shino and Naruto ignored the accusing glares they got from the villagers and their children. They ignored the whispers. They ignored the insults that were thrown right into their faces. Their gazes never strayed from the flames that were taking everything they knew with them as rain clouds moved in.

The rest of the rookie nine were desperately trying to put out the fire. Water-dragons doused a building. Ichiraku ramen. Another. The Academy. Another. The Hokage building. Little by little, the village came back into view from the flames. Some buildings still stood, while you could barely tell others were there. A single tear streamed down Naruto's face. This was entirely their fault. The Akatsuki attacked and they weren't able to defeat all of them at once. They had strayed from Shikamaru's plan. But they'd had to, there was someone working on the inside. If they hadn't, those academy children would have been killed! It was too bad the village didn't see it that way.

The Akatsuki disbanded that night.

The village slept in what homes were left.

Shino and Naruto slept on the mountain.

Then next day at the gate, Naruto and Shino packed what they had left and prepared to leave. The rest of the rookie nine and all of their friends met them there. Goodbyes where shared, hugs were had, tears were shed. Tsunade was the last. She approached them. Naruto didn't even try to smile.

"We're all gonna miss you two." She said hugging both of them. "Here's something I was going to give your first born child, Naruto. That is, if I lived to see them. I want you to take it with you." Tsunade held out a stuffed pink bunny. Naruto happily took it from her.

"Thanks Grandma." Naruto said, a fox grin crossing his face. She smiled back. Even Shino found a small smile on his face.

"Why am I acting like this is a final goodbye? You might come back one day."

Shino shook his head. "No Lady Tsunade, we _will _come back."

Tsunade smiled and walked back into the village.

Naruto and Shino walked down the path as fast as they could without seeming to be in a hurry. As soon as the village was out of sight, they ran into the forest, toward a clearing. A large tree stump sat in the middle. On top of that tree stump, sat a red fox with nine tails. Kyubi. Kyubi had been let out that night. He fought off 14 armies of sound ninja, at the same time sharing his power with Naruto.

"Come on Kyubi, let's go." The blonde said.

"**Not yet kit, I think we should change your appearances." **Kyubi told them. Shino tilted his head in a manner that said 'why?'. **"What if someone tries to find you? How are you going to explain to the people that you've met that you're ninjas? And don't say you won't make any friends Kit, because your aura screams friendly, and you're going to drag Shino with you the whole way."**

Shino nodded. Kyubi smiled. Both shinobi tensed. There was a bright flash of light. It blinded both shinobi for a while. When it faded, something felt different. For both of them. Naruto found himself a bout the size of an eight-year-old, still holding the bunny. His hair was a bit darker, and longer. Shino was unbelievably tall, his hair became shorter, and he had no glasses.

"**Now for some new names." **Kyubi said.

"Hmm. I think I'll be called 'Mitskuni Haninozuka'. I like that name." Naruto said. Wow, he even sounded 8. He looked at his companion. "What about you, Shino?"

"Takashi Morinozuka." Shino replied, his voice extremely deep.

"I guess I'll call this Usa-chan." Naruto said holding the Bunny close.

'_**Kawaii…' **_Kyubi thought before jumping onto Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kyubi was absorbed into his body, and wouldn't come back out for a long time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**What do you think? Does it have potential?**

**Kyubi: I like it.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kyubi: Because I'm a guy in this one. And I'm not evil. Hey, can I be perverted and sarcastic?**

**Me: You'll see. Let's just say, you mellowed out.**

**Kyubi: Can I meet the host club?**

**Me: *looks Kyubi's human body that will be described later up and down* Lose the shirt and we'll talk.**

**Kyubi: * takes off his shirt to reveal 6-pack***

**Me: *Drool***

**Now go review. I'm- I'm gonna do stuff to him.**


	2. Flashing before the heroes eyes

**I am not the owner of any anime, whatsoever. Yet. I'm working on my own.**

**All will slowly be revealed. By the way, they tell Gaara their new names because they've become friends, and know he's the least likely to come looking for them.**

**Hunny: Hey what's that on your neck? And why are your clothes messed up? And why is your hair messy too?**

… **Umm… I… Uh … *Points in random direction.* is that a bear?**

**Hunny: *looks***

***runs away while he's distracted***

**Kyubi: *chuckles***

**Hunny: Hey Kyu-chan, what was that on her neck?**

**Kyubi: *Smirk* A hickey.**

**(btw HikariNoTenshi-San, you can't rape the willing. *Grin*)**

* * *

(Naruto/ Hunny's Pov.)

Shino and I are a long way from Konaha. We stopped off in Suna, and there was some explaining, but we said our goodbyes there too. When we told Gaara our new names, he told us of two families with those last names. Those families are really rich, and known for fighting, which is very convenient. It wouldn't hurt to have a place to stay, and Kyubi says he can modify their memories, so it seems like we've been there all our lives. For them and everyone they know. We'll know what they think they remember too, so it won't look suspicious when we don't remember anything.

We're going to a place called Japan. That's where they live. We're going to have Kyubi transport us there once we get to the shoreline. We're in some woods right now. It's getting late. Even though it's easy to keep up, I'm getting tired. I don't think I'm used to my new body yet. I reach my arm up and tug on Shino's sleeve. He stops and looks down at me.

"Can we stop? I'm not used to _this_ yet." I say hopefully. He looks me over before he nods and motions over to some logs and a place that looks like it was once used for fire. I guess someone camped here before. He puts his bag down near a log and walks off into the woods. "Where are you going?"

"Firewood." He states plainly. I nod, even though he can't see it. I set up camp while he's gone. I don't put much out. That'll be unnecessary work. He walks out just as I finish with just enough firewood for the night. I smile. We won't eat anything tonight. I sit on the log closest to me and yawn. Shino- I mean Takashi starts a fire. We sit in silence for a long time, letting the sounds of the forest fill the air. Takashi stares into the fire, like it holds the key to our new life.

I feel really sleepy. I lie down on the log. I should stay awake. I can't fall asleep. I won't make Takashi wake me up. I won't fall a….

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

Shino glanced over at what was once the future Hokage, curled up on a log, sucking his thumb, and clutching Usa-chan. It was… really cute. It was a feat in itself that Shino thought he was cute period, for the Aburame were taught not to pay attention to looks. He could feel his insects buzzing, trying to get used to this new body just like he was. It was…strange being in a new body. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. He figured it was their own fault. They'd gotten themselves into this.

He wondered exactly _how_ they'd gotten into this.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, here's the plan." Shikamaru started. "Kiba and I will protect Tsunade. Chouji and Shino, you two make sure there isn't any fire. Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke, you guys are our first line of defense against the sound. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, you guys help the injured. Naruto and Neji, we need you to protect the civilians. If anything goes wrong, Naruto and Shino will evacuate the village to the Hokage Mountain. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Move out!"_

_Everything went fine for a while. Sound was effectively being pushed back. Almost no fire. All the civilians were safe. Tsunade was being escorted to a secret bunker under the city. That's when they showed up. Jounin and ANBU fought them off best they could, but fatigue sunk into everyone as more sound ninja came into the picture._

_That's when it happened._

_During an attack, the children were told to stay in the academy, for that was one of the safest buildings in the city. Was. A large clay bird. Headed for the academy. A bigger bird floated a ways away, a certain blond Akatsuki member on it's back. Deidara. Deidara was going to attack the academy, and there was no one protecting it. No one seemed to spot the bird._

_With Chouji and Shino:_

_The flames were picking up. Flames stretched to singe the skin of the shinobi working hard to put them out. Shino paid them no mind, working hard to save his home. Everyone was. Shino took care of most of the fires, as his insects could withstand temperatures equal to that of a volcano. Chouji focused on keeping easily burned materials, like wood, out of the fire. The fire couldn't spread if there was nothing to burn. A few buildings were saved, but it seemed like the more fires put out, the more things set ablaze. Like an enemy ninja decided to mess with their heads. _

_Shino caught the eye of a new jounin trapped under a wooden beam a little ways away. The man had been praying that the fire wouldn't reach him before help did, almost losing hope, and as Shino came into view it was like his prayers had been answered._

"_Help! Help me please!" The jounin cried. By some miracle, he caught Shino's attention. Shino rushed over to help the man. He tried with all his might to get it off of him, even using every last one of his bugs. It just wouldn't move, and the fire was getting closer. Just as Shino was about to give up hope on the man, sand seemingly came out of no where and helped his insects to lift it away. Shino turned around. His eyes met a pair made of emerald green, slightly covered by blazing red hair. He silently thanked Gaara before the red head looked up and cringed slightly. Curios, Shino followed the red head's gaze. As his eyes landed on the bird he found the Kazekage behind him was gripping his jacket, genuinely scared. Shino guessed it was because he had died before, and the bird, or rather the man on it, was responsible. He turned around and reassuringly wrapped his arms around Gaara, calling for Sakura, or maybe even Hinata in his mind. They could help the jinchuriki._

_Almost as if on cue, Hinata rounded a corner. Shino waved her over. Hinata looked at him questioningly as she saw the Kazekage. Shino gave no explanation, only a gaze that told her to look after his friend._

"_Gaara, you need to go with Hinata now, okay?" Shino spoke softly. Gaara shook his head, gripping the bug user's jacket harder. "Gaara, she'll protect you, okay? I need to go stop him." Gaara's eyes met his for a moment before the Kazekage reluctantly let go. Shino gave Gaara his jacket and Gaara gripped it just as hard as he had before._

"_Don't die." Was the only thing he said before he and Hinata disappeared in a swirl of sand. Shino nodded before running off in the direction of the bird._

_**End flashback**_

Chouji hadn't been able to handle the fire on his own; therefore, the entire village caught fire. Wait, what part of that was his fault? Oh, yeah. None of it. It's not like the Konaha 12 were the only ninja there. But the Civilian Council had insisted it was because they abandoned their posts, when in reality, every Shinobi could tell that even if they hadn't, the village would have burned.

He fixed his gaze on the fire, before lying on the ground. A new life would start tomorrow, and it just wouldn't do to be tired. He wondered what it would be like. He looked over at the blond. Mitsukuni… that name didn't fit him. Haninozuka. Hunny. But he rather liked Mitsukuni. Nearly asleep, he decided he would call him Mitsukuni, but everyone else would call him Hunny. Yeah, that fit. He liked that. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. *low confidence***

**Tamaki: Hey, Duke?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Tamaki: Kyoya wants to know when we're gonna show up.**

**Me: I don't know about the rest of the hosts, but _you_ will show up sometime in chapter 4 for sure!**

**Tamaki: Yay! *hugs***

**Me: *hugs back* Let's go get some Ramen.**

**Hunny: (=^.^=)I wanna come too! *Jumps on my back***

**Me: Okay! *smile***

**Hunny: Umm... Duke? What's a hickey?**

**Me: O.o**


	3. On my way

I'm writing FANfiction right now on FANfiction (dot) net. If anyone on here actually _owns_ what they're writing FANfiction about, I hate them and they can go die in a fire.

Btw, for a pic that is EXACTLY what I was thinking when I got the idea for this, go here:

http:/mori-club(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/jonin-morinozuka-takashi-FIN-63117061

Remove the (dot) and put periods. I mean EXACTLY. It's like they _**know**_…

**Kyubi**

_Flashback_

Mitsukuni was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was even gripping Usa-chan. Maybe he was dreaming about how they got there.

"Dammit Sai, keep Lee away from my ramen!" He muttered. Or maybe not.

It was early morning and Takashi just finished cleaning up all evidence that they were here. All that remained was a certain blonde and a little pink bunny. Takashi looked over at him as he threw out a fist, probably punching Lee in his dream. He had a blissful look on his face. It was well known in the leaf village that waking Naruto up was never a good idea. So the taller man did the only thing that came to mind. With a sigh, he decided it was easier to just pick him up and carry him.

He just looked so cute, and Takashi didn't want to wake him up…

They were well down the path before Mitsukuni began to wake up. It wasn't until then that Takashi noticed something that could be considered a problem.

Mitsukuni still had whiskers.

Not only that, but their clothes had changed with their bodies. Meaning, Mitsukuni still wore an orange jumpsuit, and he still wore his over sized coat. They looked like street performers. He decided something had to be done, lest they be recognized. He decided the coat had to go, and so did Mitsukuni's jacket. But what to do with them? He was rather attached to his jacket, and he knew the smaller nin liked his jumpsuit, no matter how much it stood out. He was particular about that. Before he could think of a way to address the matter, the blonde on his back awoke.

"Ngh… Shino?" Mitsukuni began. "I mean… Takashi… right?"

The bug user sighed. They would have to work on that. "Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find a village. We need a place to stay before we can find our "families", you know."

"Oh."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Takashi continued down the path, the sound of leafs crunching beneath his feet the only thing breaking it. Mitsukuni amused himself with watching the squirrels and rabbits run around. He even saw two squirrels wrestling. Oh wait, no they weren't. He giggled softly, before noting that wasn't something he usually did.

From in his mind, Kyubi laughed at his container.

Deciding it was a fluke, Mitsukuni let his mind wander back to the night of the fire.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-1

_ The enemy shinobi had declined somewhat. It was getting easier and easier. Lighter and lighter waves. Naruto was paying more attention to the older children than anything. Older children who were too old for the academy were told to go with the adults. Neji fought off what little Sound Nin there were. The faint sound of kunai echoed in the back round as Naruto consoled the scared children, every so often doing a head count to make sure they hadn't lost anyone. A few children kept glancing up, following something with their eyes. They quietly asked each other what it was and why it was there, but none of them had any answers. Finally, a child fresh out of the academy tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked down at the boy._

"_Mister, what's that big bird up there?" The boy asked pointing up. Naruto looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Deidara's bird._

"_Neji I have to go. Take care of the civilians." Naruto said before running towards the academy. Half-way there, he decided that Neji would need the help he should be giving. He stood still for a moment and concentrated. A glowing man seemed to step out of him. The man's hair was spiky and blonde, just like Naruto's. He was tall and tan. His body was mid-sized, in between being built for speed, and being built for power. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had an orange coat that neatly came down to the ground, with black lining the bottom. He wore black pants and no shoes. He turned around to face Naruto, revealing one eye of blue, the other crimson. _

"_What do you need, kit?" Kyubi asked his vessel._

"_Help Neji protect the civilians." Naruto ordered almost continuing on his way before stopping and absent mindedly adding, "And don't let anyone see your sharingan."_

_The Kitsune nodded, running in the opposite direction with one blue eye, the other now brown._

-=-=-=-============-2

He was brought out of his musings when he heard Takashi calling his new name.

"Mitsukuni, just answer this one question." Takashi told him.

"What question?"

Takashi's eye twitched as he pointed to the sign in front of them.

_Vientown -  
- Pueltown_

"Which way should we go?" He repeated. "That fox of yours set this up for us, so how do we get there?"

Mitsukuni looked thoughtful for a moment, absentmindedly pulling Usa-chan closer to him.

**Puel. Veintown would take you past Altru park, which is far to close to the Ranger Union Road for my tastes.**

"Kyu-chan says Pueltown." Mitskuni said without thinking. He mentally slapped himself and he felt his eyebrow twitch. Kyu-chan? Really? Was he turning into a baby?

"Ah." Takashi nodded. He began walking down the Puel path. "Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah?"

"You can get off my back now." He told the shorter boy. He'd been awake this whole time. Why was Takashi still carrying him?

Mitsukuni shook his head. "Nah. I'm good."

Takashi was overcome with the urge to drop the boy. He sighed and kept walking. He didn't think he could take the kicked puppy look that he would surely get.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-3

Fuck. Just fuck. That's all he could think. That bastard fox had to have known this. He had to have planned it.

Some idiots calling themselves team Dim- something or other were terrorizing the town.

And Na-Mitsukuni would want to save them. Of course.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-4

**Yay! I'm updating! It feels so good. It just makes me want to sing and dance and jump and run!**

**Kyubi: Why are you so hyper?**

**I haven't been able to log into anything for the last 2 months! I've been updating everything! Pueltown and Vientown are from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. I couldn't think of any other town.**

**Kyubi: Where's Kit?**

**Hunny: *Flies in from the ceiling and glomps Kyu***

**Kyubi: *catches***

**Hunny:*still being held* Why am I getting cuter?**

**Me: *Shrugs and hums 'I don't know'* Why does Mori just glide across the floor in the opening credits?**


End file.
